


It's Freezing, Spider-Man

by BAD268



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, it's freezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: It's freezing and I want to cuddle.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: Five Days of Holidays





	It's Freezing, Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel/Avengers  
> Requested: Entry number 3 in my Five days of Holidays!   
> Warnings: tooth-rotting fluff

Today was the beginning of winter break! Finals are finished, and all I want to do is lay down and cuddle my boyfriend. However, he had to go talk to Mrs. Stark about something first, so I walked to his apartment alone. My parents had to go out of town on business, so Peter and May were letting me celebrate the holidays with them. Earlier today, Peter had given me the key before he told me that Mrs. Stark wanted to talk to him.

After the last bell rang, I raced out of the doors, not wanting to be there longer than I had to be. While walking, it started snowing lightly, but knowing New York, it was going to get worse soon. I started walking faster until I approached the apartment and opened the door. I immediately walked towards Peter’s room, passing the kitchen, and I saw a note from May saying she went out to get groceries. I just continued to Peter’s room and changed into one of his sweatshirts and sweatpants. 

I decided to turn the heater on, lay on his bed, and pull up my computer to watch some Netflix. I chose to watch one of my favorite movies while waiting for someone to come back. After about 20 minutes, I heard May come in and start unpacking whatever she bought. I ended up falling asleep at some point because I woke up to Peter gently shaking my shoulder.

“You’re freezing, (Y/N),” He said quietly, concern displayed across his features.

“Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe because it is -12 and my boyfriend is not cuddling me,” I pouted, playfully while opening my arms.

He just laughed and said, “Give me a minute. I just got here.” He turned around to set his backpack down and change into a sweatshirt and sweatpants as well. He turned back to me before climbing under the blankets with me. He moved the computer and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. “Did you turn the heater on?” 

“Yeah, I put it on high before I started my movie,” I said, snuggly my face deeper into his chest. He looked over at the thermostat on the wall before getting up, much to my dismay, and leaving the room. I got up to follow, hearing him ask May about the heater. Apparently, all of the heaters were down in the apartment building. With a grown from each of us, we made our way back to his room. I went to sit on the end of his bed, wanting to look out at the raging snowstorm. Peter came up behind me with a large blanket and wrapped it around my body before sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We sat in comfortable silence, his head on my shoulder, looking out as the snow collected on the fire escape ledge. After a while, I whispered, “Hey, Spider-Man.”

“Yes, Spider-Man’s girlfriend?”

“Just want you to know that it’s freezing, Spider-Man.”

“Well, it’s a relief that I love you and will cuddle you until you’re warm,” he whispered back before leaning in to kiss my slightly-blue lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
